Blind Date
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Zoro ne ferait plus jamais de concours de boisson avec Nami. Il n'aurait ainsi plus à attendre dans un bar trop branché pour lui un inconnu qui ne viendrait peut-être même pas pour un stupide "blind date" !
**Blind Date**

 _Voici un petit OS pour vous faire patienter ! En effet, je n'avance pas beaucoup sur mes autres fics, que ce soit la nouvelle ou Thé ou Café…_

 _Celle-ci est sans prétention, je n'en suis pas 100% satisfaite, mais au moins j'ai réussi à la terminer et j'espère qu'elle va me débloquer pour les autres fics… Le langage est un peu plus familier que ce que je fais d'ordinaire et le style d'écriture est un peu différent aussi. Malgré tout ça, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira !_

 **xXx**

Vendredi soir, 20h. Chemise blanche cintrée et pantalon noir, cheveux fraîchement lavés et brossés. Accoudé au comptoir d'un bar branché dans lequel il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds, un verre de whiskey entre les mains pour lui donner du courage, attendant un inconnu.

Zoro se retrouvait là, à mille lieues de ses vendredi soir ordinaires, pestant intérieurement contre son amie Nami qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été un peu stupide de faire un concours de boisson avec la jeune femme. C'était déjà difficile lorsqu'il était à jeun, alors lorsqu'il avait déjà bu quelques verres, c'était du suicide. Il avait été contraint d'accepter ce "blind date", nom stupide pour un truc tout aussi stupide, qu'elle avait organisé avec l'une de ses connaissances. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit de voir une photo de l'autre type, histoire de voir à quoi s'attendre. Car oui, c'était un mec qu'il attendait. Il ne cachait pas vraiment sa sexualité, en particulier vis-à-vis de ses amis. Il était seul, depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il n'était pas si désespéré que ce que Nami lui avait balancé, argumentant pour lui vanter les bienfaits de sortir de son antre et de voir du monde.

20h05. Il tournoyait distraitement les glaçons à moitié fondus dans son verre, pesant le pour et le contre de se barrer de ce merdier. Nami lui avait dit que la connaissance de sa connaissance serait parfaite pour lui. Personnellement il en doutait. Non pas qu'il attendait beaucoup d'un mec, hormis le fait qu'il soit un mec, et qu'il se comporte comme un mec. Il avait déjà eu le malheur de sortir avec une créature un peu trop délicate une fois. Il ne referait jamais cette erreur. S'il aimait les hommes, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Chacun ses goûts bien sûr, mais les mecs plus féminins que les femmes, non merci, c'était pas son truc.

20h07. Il reposa son téléphone sur le comptoir et soupira. C'était mal barré si le type n'était toujours pas là. Peut-être qu'il avait vu sa tronche et qu'il s'était défilé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou offensé.

20h09. La soirée prit un tout autre tournant lorsqu'une voix suave s'éleva tout près de lui.

— La même chose s'il vous plaît.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Le barman arriva aussitôt devant eux et lui servit un verre de whiskey. Il tourna un peu plus la tête, profitant du fait que son nouveau voisin buvait pour le détailler du regard. Il paierait cher pour avoir l'occasion d'attendre un mec comme lui. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, si c'était lui son inconnu, il ne dirait plus jamais du mal de Nami, et ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

Blond, des cheveux fins et brillants, tout droit tirés d'une pub pour shampooing, une mâchoire carrée et virile, un nez fin et légèrement retroussé, un petit bouc qui aurait paru ridicule chez d'autres, mais qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ses traits, une cigarette accrochée à de fines lèvres. Il portait un costume, mais contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas l'air engoncé dedans, et le portait avec naturel. Il se sentit arrêter de respirer lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui et qu'il découvrit un œil d'un bleu profond.

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda l'inconnu, d'un air supérieur assez irritant.

— J'ai connu pire, finit-il par reconnaître en haussant les épaules.

Il reporta son attention sur son verre et le vida en quelques secondes, puis fit signe au barman de lui en resservir un.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ?

— Possible, répondit-il, essayant de ne pas fixer ses lèvres du regard, par lesquelles une fumée bleutée s'échappait.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les fumeurs, ne comprenant pas qu'on bousille sa santé volontairement. Bien sûr, lui il buvait, ce n'était peut-être pas mieux, mais il aimait à penser qu'il n'était qu'un buveur occasionnel. Son foie avait probablement le temps de se remettre entre chaque beuverie. Mais ce fumeur-là était différent. Il y avait quelque chose de presque sexy, sensuel, de voir ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes se refermer sur le filtre de sa clope.

— On m'a arrangé un rencard, continua l'homme, comme si son histoire intéressait Zoro.

Le type pivota alors sur son tabouret, s'accouda au comptoir derrière lui et balaya la pièce bondée du regard.

— J'espère qu'elle est jolie, remarqua-t-il, une expression complètement stupide au visage.

20h13. La soirée de Zoro avait perdu le peu d'attrait qu'elle avait gagné à l'arrivée de cet Adonis. C'était bien sa veine. Tous les types qui l'intéressaient un tant soit peu étaient 100% hétéro. Il soupira à nouveau et entreprit de vider son verre en un temps record. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui et boire une bière en regardant un bon film, affalé dans son canapé. Il fit signe au barman pour payer, mais son geste sembla attirer l'attention de son voisin.

— Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda-t-il sur un ton presque déçu.

— Ça me paraît clair, répondit-il sèchement, n'ayant plus du tout envie de faire la conversation.

— Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

— Je croyais que tu attendais quelqu'un ?

— C'est vrai mais…. Comment dire, hésita-t-il, attirant l'attention de Zoro.

— Mais… ?

— J'ai pas vraiment envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, finit-il par lâcher. On m'a forcé à venir, mais je suis très bien tout seul…

— Bienvenue au club, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Il savait ce que c'était, après tout.

— Sanji, se présenta alors l'inconnu en tendant une main fine aux doigts longs vers lui.

— Zoro, répondit-il en ignorant sa main.

Il n'avait jamais été fan des poignées de mains.

— Si tu veux que je reste un peu, tu vas devoir sortir ton porte-monnaie, remarqua-t-il alors, décidant d'y aller au culot.

Le type, Sanji, se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de commander une autre tournée. Il le regarda se remettre face au comptoir et reprendre son verre en main. Il le vida d'un trait et attendit que le barman le resserve. Zoro l'observa en silence. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette, et il se demanda combien de temps il allait continuer à boire, et surtout dans combien de temps il allait commencer à en ressentir les effets. Déjà, ses joues se teintaient de rose. Quel poids plume, c'était déplorable… et mignon. Merde, il devait arrêter avec ça, ce type n'était pas intéressé.

— Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Sanji, apparemment incapable de rester silencieux plus de quelques minutes.

Il décida de lui répondre, après tout, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

— Je travaille dans un dojo.

— Tu fais quoi, du judo ? demanda-t-il une lueur intéressée dans le regard.

— Un peu de tout à vrai dire, j'enseigne à des gosses donc pas besoin d'en savoir trop. Mais mon truc c'est le kendo.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le type explosa de rire.

— Quoi ?! aboya-t-il, à la fois froissé et irrité.

— Rien, juste que je t'imagine pas du tout travailler avec des gamins, réussit-il à sortir entre deux éclats de rire.

Il fallait bien dire que son rire était quelque chose. Il sentait ses propres lèvres commencer à s'incurver légèrement à ce son lumineux. Et son cœur battit un peu plus vite en voyant le grand sourire qui illuminait son visage.

— Le kendo, hein ? releva le blondinet après avoir repris son calme. Genre tu fais des compétitions ?

— Ouais, répondit-il. Je suis même assez bon.

Un sourcil dubitatif se leva sur le visage de son voisin, et c'est là qu'il remarqua la drôle de vrille à l'une de ses extrémités. Il faillit partir lui aussi dans un éclat de rire, mais la question de son voisin l'en détourna.

— Bon comment ?

— Bon dans le genre champion national.

— Sérieux ?!

— Je ne mens jamais.

— Cool.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Zoro le regarda du coin de l'œil finir son troisième verre.

20h35. Il sentait son regard sur lui. C'était assez étrange. Aucun hétéro ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Il se demandait s'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il sentait comme un frisson parcourir sa peau partout où son œil passait. Il le sentait sur lui comme s'il le touchait. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait ça, ou bien si Sanji avait une sorte de superpouvoir. Ouais, superpouvoir… c'était définitivement l'alcool qui parlait. D'ailleurs en parlant d'alcool, son voisin semblait déjà ailleurs lui aussi. Il semblait pensif, et Zoro savait par expérience qu'il allait bientôt lui sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tous ses problèmes, ses doutes, ses échecs. Tout allait y passer, que Zoro le veuille ou non. Et il se surprit à penser que ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça.

20h40. Il aurait dû parier. Sanji se tourna vers lui, l'œil déjà un peu vitreux et vide.

— Tu sais, en fait j'aime pas les femmes. Enfin si, j'aime les femmes, c'est évident. Mais pas comme ça…. Tu vois ?

Zoro fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, essayant de traduire ce charabia. Et puis la lumière se fit, et il se sentit tout à coup heureux d'être resté un peu plus longtemps finalement.

— Tu essayes de me dire que t'es pas si hétéro que t'en as l'air ?

— Bingo ! s'exclama-t-il avant de rire bêtement.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans son hilarité. La soirée ne faisait peut-être que commencer après tout.

— Personne le sait, continua Sanji, retrouvant son sérieux et son aura déprimée. C'est pour ça que Robin m'a arrangé un rencard avec une fille.

— Pourquoi tu leur dit pas ? s'étonna Zoro.

— Je sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. Je ne les connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je sais qu'ils l'accepteraient sans problème, c'est des chics types mes amis tu sais.

Zoro sourit à cette marque d'affection.

— Ça viendra un jour, tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

— Oui… probablement.

Et puis sans prévenir, il retrouva sa bonne humeur et changea de sujet, ne laissant pas le temps à Zoro de lui dire que lui aussi était gay. Sans non plus se soucier de sa réaction d'ailleurs. Il laissa couler, l'écoutant distraitement parler de tout et de rien, devenant de plus en plus pompette… et de plus en plus mignon. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait une chance, Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son imagination vagabonder vers des endroits un peu plus risqués.

21h10.

— A quoi elle ressemble à ton avis ?

— Qui ? demanda Zoro.

— Celle que tu devais voir ?

— Celui, corrigea Zoro, ayant enfin l'occasion de lui dire qu'ils étaient pareils.

— Oh, compris Sanji. Alors à quoi il ressemble à ton avis ?

— Aucune idée.

— Regarde ce type là-bas, montra-t-il très peu discrètement du doigt. Il est tout seul depuis que je suis arrivé. Si ça se trouve c'est lui.

— Il est pas trop mal, remarqua Zoro en faisant la moue. Du moins de ce que j'en vois…

— Je voudrais pas être méchant, mais il a l'air d'un con, ajouta Sanji.

Il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'être désolé de médire de ce pauvre type, si son sourire en était la preuve. Zoro ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air d'un con après tout.

— Et le beau brun ténébreux là-bas ? montra ensuite Sanji.

Zoro prit quelques secondes pour le détailler du regard. C'était vrai qu'il faisait partie de ces mecs qui attiraient l'œil : cheveux bruns presque noirs, barbe de deux jours, musclé mais pas trop. Malgré l'éclairage tamisé, il pouvait voir d'ici qu'il avait les yeux clairs, très certainement bleus. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème.

— Ouais, pas mal, finit-il par avouer, mais probablement trop poilu.

Sanji éclata de rire sitôt sa phrase terminée, et Zoro se renfrogna un peu. Qu'y avait-il de mal à savoir ce qu'on aimait ou pas ?

— Tu as quelque chose contre les poils ? demanda Sanji en se contenant avec peine.

— J'aime pas quand y'en a trop, bougonna Zoro en rosissant légèrement d'embarras.

Heureusement, son voisin se reprit assez rapidement après ça, et l'incident fut clos.

— Ok, ok, pas celui-là alors…

Ils passèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait le tour du bar et soient à cours de cibles. Au final, ni lui ni Sanji n'avait trouvé chaussure à son pied et ils s'étaient retournés vers le comptoir et leurs verres. Zoro pouvait bien l'avouer dans la sécurité de sa tête, le seul mec avec qui il accepterait de partir ce soir était Sanji et uniquement Sanji. Aucun ici ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il ne savait même pas si c'était physique ou bien une question de personnalité. Tout chez son voisin l'attirait et l'intéressait, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Il repensa à son rire à l'instant, cristallin même dans sa moquerie. C'était un rire innocent d'enfant qui contrastait agréablement avec l'homme assis à côté de lui. Son cœur se serra et il lutta contre un sourire en coin qui voulait prendre d'assaut ses lèvres.

21h45. Le temps passait, les verres ne s'enchaînaient plus aussi souvent, et Sanji parlait encore. Il semblait toujours trouver quelque chose à dire pour combler le silence, et Zoro en apprit ainsi beaucoup sur lui.

L'alcool, moins présent dans leurs systèmes, faisait moins effet sur eux, et la conversation avait pris un tournant plus sérieux. Il découvrit ainsi que Sanji avait été viré de son ancien job, qu'il avait pourtant depuis plusieurs années, parce que son patron avait découvert son homosexualité. Zoro doutait que ce soit une raison légale pour virer quelqu'un, donc l'enfoiré avait dû trouver autre chose pour justifier son licenciement. Zoro détestait ce genre de types, mais hélas, il y en avait encore beaucoup, même de nos jours. Toujours était-il qu'à cause de ça, ou grâce à ça, préférait penser Zoro, Sanji était arrivé dans cette ville après y avoir trouvé un nouveau travail. Il était là depuis maintenant quelques mois et s'était fait un petit nombre d'amis. Mais à cause de cette expérience, il avait développé une réticence à dévoiler son orientation sexuelle, même à ses amis. Zoro pouvait le comprendre. Lui non plus ne le criait pas vraiment sur tous les toits. La société n'était pas encore tout à fait prête, si jamais elle le serait un jour.

22h40. Zoro ne regardait plus vraiment l'heure, trop occupé à écouter Sanji. Mais il devait se lever tôt demain et il allait devoir mettre un terme à cette super soirée. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce mec si attachant. Oserait-il lui demander son numéro et un autre rencard ? Il leva les yeux vers son voisin et le contempla quelques instants.

Quelque part au cours de la dernière heure, ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, leurs jambes intercalées, appuyées les unes contre les autres. La partie haute du corps de Sanji était affalée sur le comptoir et sa tête était soutenue par sa main gauche, coude planté dans le bois. Zoro était sa réflexion parfaite dans sa posture.

Cinq minutes plus tôt, la main droite de Sanji était posée sur sa cuisse, et il en ressentait encore la chaleur et les picotements qu'elle avait provoqués sur sa peau, même au travers de son pantalon. Sanji avait flirté avec lui, lançant quelques insinuations qui n'étaient pas passées au-dessus de sa tête. Et puis il avait eu comme un instant de doute, avait retiré sa main, s'était raclé la gorge, et avait détourné le regard. Zoro l'avait regretté aussitôt, mais il avait trouvé son embarras craquant.

Depuis, le silence s'était installé entre eux et Zoro cherchait quelque chose à dire qui le romprait. Mais Sanji avait pris son téléphone et jouait avec, l'empêchant de démarrer toute nouvelle conversation. Et puis tout à coup, une petite sonnerie indiqua qu'il avait reçu un message, et Zoro vit ses sourcils se froncer. Sanji lança un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et voyant qu'il le fixait, prit la parole.

— Robin me demande si j'ai trouvé mon rencard, lui informa-t-il.

Zoro ne répondit pas, se demandant si la soirée allait se terminer là. Sanji semblait nerveux. Il le vit tapoter une réponse, et son visage se détendit un peu une fois le message envoyé.

— Je lui ai répondu que non, mais que j'avais quand même passé une soirée géniale, ajouta-t-il en le regardant, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Zoro le lui rendit aussitôt et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il pensait la même chose mais fut coupé dans son élan quand le portable de Sanji attira l'attention de son propriétaire.

— Elle m'envoie une photo…, marmonna Sanji.

Zoro sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit son propre téléphone lui signifier un message, mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier de quoi il s'agissait.

— Merde ! s'exclama son voisin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

— Tu devineras jamais, répondit Sanji.

Son expression avait changée et il paraissait maintenant amusé. En fait, il semblait même se retenir d'éclater de rire.

— Quoi ? s'enquit Zoro, curieux.

— J'ai peut-être pas été aussi discret que ce que j'avais cru, répondit simplement Sanji.

Sans plus d'explication, il lui montra son écran en riant et Zoro eut un choc. Devant lui se trouvait une photo de son rencard, s'il en croyait le texte sous la photo, et ce rencard s'avérait non seulement être un homme, mais surtout être Zoro en personne. C'était clairement une photo prise en douce, mais il était nettement reconnaissable et il se rappelait de ce jour. Il savait que c'était Nami qui avait pris cette photo, étant la seule personne présente avec lui à ce moment-là.

Ayant soudain un pressentiment, il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir, et sans trop de surprise, découvrit un contenu similaire à celui que Sanji venait d'avoir, mais de la part de Nami cette fois. Il descendit un peu dans le fil et tomba sur une photo du blond. Celle-ci par contre n'avait pas été prise en douce, car il regardait fixement l'objectif, un large sourire aux lèvres. Zoro sentit son cœur manquer un battement et il s'empressa de sauvegarder discrètement la photo.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son voisin, il remarqua qu'il le regardait fixement. Le message semblait avoir boosté son assurance, et un sourire séducteur avait pris la place du sourire timide. Une nouvelle facette de Sanji lui fit face, qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçue un peu plus tôt. Il lui rendit son sourire et attendit.

— C'est amusant non ? remarqua finalement Sanji. On s'est trouvé sans le savoir.

— C'est vrai. Et je suis content que ce soit toi, répondit Zoro en surveillant sa réaction.

Le sourire séducteur ne quitta pas ses lèvres, mais un flash de rouge envahit ses pommettes avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

— Moi aussi…

La tension qui avait doucement monté entre eux depuis le début de la soirée atteignit à cet instant des hauteurs jamais égalées. Le reste de la soirée s'avérait prometteuse. Très prometteuse. Tout à coup, peu importait à Zoro le fait qu'il travaille le lendemain matin. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ça, ce lien spécial qu'il avait commencé à créer avec Sanji. Il avait hâte de la suite…

— Ça te dis de se barrer d'ici et d'aller chez moi, regarder un film, ou autre ? proposa enfin Sanji, une légère lueur d'incertitude dissimulée dans ses yeux bleus.

— Ou autre…, acquiesça Zoro en souriant suggestivement.

Sanji réagit au quart de tour, surprenant Zoro. Il se releva, demanda la note au barman, et sortit son portefeuille. Zoro hésita un instant à partager les frais, mais au train où allaient les choses, il aurait bien d'autres occasions de lui rendre l'ascenseur. Il se contenta alors de se relever et d'empocher son portable. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, impatients.

23h05. Le barman regarda en souriant les deux hommes passer la porte de son établissement et disparaître dans la nuit. Sitôt hors de sa vue, il sortit discrètement son téléphone et envoya un message groupé à deux femmes légèrement effrayantes de ses connaissances. _Mission accomplie_.


End file.
